mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend You Were Meant To Be
Legend You Were Meant To Be is the fifth of six songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. A part of the song was heard in the film's first trailer. It serves as the fifth track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title Legend You Are Meant To Be. In the film, the Rainbooms perform this song for the Camp Everfree Crystal Ball fundraiser. Production The song was adapted into chapter 21 of the Legend of Everfree novelization, published twenty-five days before the movie's premiere, but features different lyrics. The instrumental version of this song is used as background music for the first half of the recap video of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic seasons one through six, "Days of Ponies Past". Lyrics Film version :Sparkle ::I used to think that stories were just that ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact ::It didn't dawn on me ::That I could change history :Shimmer ::Now I know I'm writing my own song ::Fight my way to the ending that I want ::I'll turn a tragedy :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::Into an epic fantasy :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::You can be a hero (hero) too ::Oh-oh-oh ::Take my hand, I'm here for you ::Come away with me ::Be the legend you were meant to be ::You'll always be Everfree ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be :Fluttershy ::There was a time when fear would hold me down ::'Cause I let it chain me to the ground :Dash ::Look at me now, I'm soaring high ::It's never boring in the sky :Applejack ::When I know I've got friends on my side ::Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride :Rarity ::Together we will shine so bright ::A radiant brilliance in the night :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::You can be a hero (hero) too ::Oh-oh-oh ::Take my hand, I'm here for you ::Come away with me ::Be the legend you were meant to be ::You'll always be Everfree ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be! Book version :Sonic Rainbooms ::I used to think that stories were just that. ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact. ::It didn't come to that I could change history. ::Now I know I write my own, ::Fight my way to the ending that I want. ::I'll turn a tragedy to an epic fantasy! ::Hey, hey, hey. ::You can be a hero, too. ::Take my hand; I'm here for you! ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! ::There was a time when fear held me down. ::I let it chain me to the ground. ::But now I'm soaring. Life is never boring! ::I'm as awesome as I wanna be. ::But I'm more than I believed. ::Faster than lightning and more exciting, ::We'll be a sight you can't miss, ::Just trust in us 'cause we got this! ::We're always sure to win. ::If we harness the power that's within. ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! Other versions es:La Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti Category:Album songs